Piper Shaw
Piper Anderson-James, better known as Piper Shaw, is a preppy podcaster who moves to Lakewood because of the recent murders. Piper was the only daughter of serial killer Brandon James and his friend and crush, Maggie Duval, who was then known as Daisy Anderson. Piper was invited to Lakewood by Audrey Jensen, who revealed her parentage in a fit of rage and claimed that she was looking to collaborate on a documentary about Brandon James. With her secret lover, Kieran Wilcox, Piper planned a "reboot" killing spree, targeting Emma Duval's friends in order to make her suffer as well as avenging her father Brandon's supposed death for whom she blamed her for mother for. Piper carefully orchestrated the 2015 Lakewood Murders, with Kieran providing a backup plan should anything go wrong. She also decided to kill and frame Seth Branson for the murders after Emma and Maggie were dead. Eventually, after the death of Sheriff Hudson, Piper was ready to finish her plans and kidnapped her mother, Maggie, so that Emma could have a final showdown where she kidnapped her mother, Maggie. She gleefully revealed her true self to Emma when she arrived, taking in pleasure in Emma's shock and horror that someone she considered a friend was the killer. Personality Piper is a deranged and murderous psychopath. Scream: Season 1 As The Killer After Tyler O'Neill drops off his ex-girlfriend, Nina Patterson, at her house, Piper watches in the bushes, in her killer costume, whilst Audrey Jensen decapitates Tyler off-screen. Piper sends Nina numerous text messages. As Nina relaxes in the hot tub, Piper drops Tyler's severed head into the water, causing Nina to panic and run away, shouting for help. Then, Piper appears behind Nina and slashes her back open with a hunting knife. While trying to flee, Nina crawls towards the swimming pool. Piper grabs her from behind and deeply slits Nina's throat open from ear to ear. Without hesitation, Piper throws Nina into the swimming pool to bleed out. After Nina drowns in the water, Piper shoots a GIF next to Nina's corpse as The Killer. Then she transports Tyler's severed head, Nina's laptop/necklace and Tyler's car to a storage unit she owned (as revealed in the Season 2 episode, Psycho) but later transports everything to the Lakewood General Hospital. Scream: Season 2 Psycho Piper is briefly seen in a flashback: When she was shot in the chest and fell into Wren Lake; and when she got shot in the head. Murders Committed * Nina Patterson (in Pilot) * Rachel Murray (in Hello, Emma) * Riley Marra (in Wanna Play a Game) * Will Belmont (in Into the Trenches) * Grayson Pfeiffer (in The Dance) * Olivia Vegaz (in The Dance) * Audrey Jensen (in Revelations) * Sheriff Clark Hudson (in Revelations) * Her accomplice (in Revelations) * Audrey Jensen (in Revelations) Trivia * Was the mastermind behind the 2015 Lakewood Murders. * Met Michael Bennet and manipulated him by joining her on the killing spree. * Was the daughter of Brandon James. * Befriended Emma Duval. ** Piper psychologically and emotionally destroyed Emma's life by brutally murdering all of her closest friends. * Was a famous podcaster (a cover-up occupation). * Befriended Audrey Jensen prior to the Pilot and tried to brainwash her. * Just used Michael as a pawn, and in the Season 1 finale, she murdered him in cold-blood. * The main antagonist in Season 2, while her father was a secondary/main antagonist. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Murderous Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Blackmailers Category:Lakewood Residents Category:Master Manipulators Category:Humiliators Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Psychological Abusers